The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Frequently, a single power supply provides current for more than one load. Voltage noise at any load may occur, however, due to cross-coupling noise from one or more other coupled or connected loads. Various methods may be used to reduce cross-coupling noise. Unfortunately, most of the current solutions result in significant additional cost and/or use of valuable area on a device.